a year to remember
by Rora
Summary: He was running through alleyways, not knowing where to turn. All he knew was he had to find the source of the screams. It was getting darker by the second and he could barley see the narrow roads, and cobblestones below him.He turned a corner and saw...
1. Chapter 1

A Year to remember...  
  
D/C: I dun't own any of this! Its all J.K Rowling's the wonderful creator of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was running through alleyways, not knowing where to turn. All he new was he had to find the source of the screams. It was getting darker by the second and he could barley see the narrow roads, and cobblestones below him. Finally, after what seemed like forever the screams got louder. He turned a corner and saw...  
  
Ron woke up, cold sweat down his face. He nearly leaped out of bed, knocking his head on the low ceiling. I'm getting too tall for this room, he thought. Rubbing his head tenderly. It was the 4th time in the past week he had, had that dream. It was practically haunting him. He could hear slow footsteps up to his room. A small face peeked in.  
  
"Ron.... Ron are you OK?" Ginny's worried face made Ron smile.  
  
You could only see the outline of her face, and her long hair, with the sliver of light drifting through the half open door.  
  
"I'm fine Ginny go back to bed!" She looked at him quickly and hurried down the stairs.  
  
He had started to appreciate his little sister more. He felt like he had to watch her and take care of her. He sat back down in his bed. His head was pounding and he wished he could just stay up, think for a while. But he had to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
"RONALD WEALSEY!" Ron awoke with a start.  
  
His mother was calling down from the kitchen. He blinked for a moment, the sunlight from his window blinding his eyes. He got out of bed, his plaid pajama pants were nearly off, since he had been twisting and turning all night.  
  
Ginny flew open the door." They're here...." she trailed off, holding back a laugh.  
  
Hermione and harry were standing in the door. Ron's pj's were down at his ankles reveling his CHUDLEY CANNON boxers. Ron's ears when bright pink and Hermione and harry laughed hisarically. As Ginny slowly shut the door, Ron's face got hotter. Perfect way to start the day! He said sarcastically to himself.  
  
When Ron was fully dressed, he joined the rest of his family, harry and Hermione for breakfast. Fred and George, whom were obviously immediately told about his "incident", teased him for the rest of breakfast.  
  
"MMMmmmm....." Hermione said, passing Ron the corn muffins, although he already had 3 on his plate.  
  
Ron looked up at harry. His eyes looking worried. He wanted to say "Any word from Sirius!?" but he couldn't just exclaim it in the middle of breakfast! He would just have to wait till breakfast was over.  
  
Harry crossed off the 30th on Ron's calendar. " I forgot to cross it off this morning..." Ron said, his ears turning pink again.  
  
Hermione laughed. It was August 31st, they were due back at Hogwarts tomorrow. All three of them had the jitters. After last year, anything was possible, the one thing they never thought was possible, was, and they were all concerned. They were entering their 5th year, and each was getting older. Ron looked down at his feet, his shoes tattered and old.  
  
"Hermione...." he started a smile spreading across his face. Anytime he could tease Hermione about something, he felt just a little better.  
  
Hermione glared at him."Yes."  
  
Ron smiled at her, "Did get to visit Vicky?"  
  
Hermione just kept glaring at him. " No, Ron, I didn't! And, ITS VICTOR!" she said, looking at him with disgust.  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
Ron's turned to harry "have u gotten word from Sirius?" his voice became more serious.  
  
Harry stopped laughing. "No, not yet" he replied, now looking at his feet.  
  
Ron was not just worried about that. He was thinking about how the Hufflepuffs would react to harry. He new harry didn't kill Cedric, or didn't even do anything that would hurt him, but after the 2nd year with the whole Justin finch-flechley incident, the Hufflepuffs probably would blame harry. He was also worried about He-Who-must-not-be-named, coming back into power (and Ron didn't think the name Voldem-well u know, because he is very afraid of the word its self, as are lots of wizards). While he was thinking about this, he was playing with a small piece of string that he had found on his desk.  
  
"RON" his mother awakened him from his daydream. "GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE to get moving. We want to get to Diagon Alley before the crowds!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and headed down the creaky stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
Ron licked some chocolate ice cream, it was dripping onto his robes, but he just savored every bit. Hermione handed him a napkin, and licked her own vinilla ice cream. The three were sitting on a bench, next to Flourish and Blotts. They had almost finished their school shopping; Hermione just wanted to buy some extra books she had almost forgot. Ron was watching people walk by, their feet walking quickly on the small ally way.  
  
So far, they had seen Neville; poor kid had knocked over an entire stack of birdcages. They had also seen Semus, Lavender and Dean. Ron was looking for someone in particular, and he had seen him, standing with an unfamiliar girl.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron huffed. Looking at him with a scrunched up nose. Harry looked over at Malfoy.  
  
"He looks extra slimy, probably because Voledmort is back, he and his whole family are probably having a great time..." harry trailed off.  
  
Ron's ice cream dropped from his hand landing on his robes and slipping down to his shoe. He twitched. "Don't SAY that name!"  
  
Hermione turned to him "Fear of a name..."  
  
Ron cut her off. "Come off it Hermione!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Well!" and she picked up her bags. "I'll just be getting my books now!"  
  
As she left she muttered a spell and the chocolate stain on Ron's robes and shoe disappeared.  
  
Ron didn't thank her as she scuffed into Flourish and Blotts; he just turned to Harry. "Har- what is this year gonna be like?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't Ron, I don't know Ron...." Ron looked away, and his eye caught an old shaggy dog.  
  
Ron had just gotten home. He had almost screamed as he landed in his fireplace, after using floo powder, for a small spider made its way across the floor. Ron was thinking about seeing that dog. He was sure it had to be Sirius, but he wasn't sure to tell harry or not, because if it wasn't, why get Harry's hopes up. After thinking about it, while Fred, George, Ginny, his mother, harry and Hermione came through the fireplace, he finally came up with an idea. When everyone went to bed, he would tell Hermione about it. He looked at Hermione's watch, grabbing her hand and looking at her wrist. She was a little annoyed by this. It was about 4 o'clock. Mmm, almost dinner! He thought. Food was never to far from his mind. Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone out of her kitchen while she cooked a great dinner for their last night at home.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Fred & George went outside and started a game of quidditch. Harry, Fred and George against Ron, Hermione and Ginny. (Ron had lost the coin toss over which one would be with Hermione and Ginny.)  
  
Fred went straight after Ginny who had the quaffle first. She, who actually was very good, sped past Fred, with a citified smile and almost got it past George but he blocked it with the back of his broom. Hermione on the other hand was now trying to block the quaffle from Harry who had caught it when George hit it off his broom. She barley missed it, but caught it and threw it at Ron as hard as she could, for he was far away from her. He caught it looking around for Ginny but she was trying to get away from Fred who shot a bluger at her. He went for it, speeding between harry and Fred, whom was now after Ron both on his tail. But because Ron's broom wasn't even remotely close to the fastness as Harry's firebolt, Harry was next to him in seconds. Ron thought fast, dropping down at the exact second harry made a grab for the quaffle. In a all to quick motion, as harry regained his grip on the broom, Ron tossed the quaffle past George, who was laughing to hard to realize Ron had the quaffle.  
  
Hermione and Ginny cheered, flying toward him giving him a high-five, Ginny giving him a hug.  
  
As they all regrouped Mrs.Weasley stepped out side and called "DINNER!" Faster than light, Ron was down on the ground running toward the house, the other 5 following closely him.  
  
By the time Hermione and Ginny reached the kitchen the 4 boys had almost eaten the entire dinner. Ron had piles of potato on his plate, Fred and George had about 50 rolls each, and Harry had most of the chick potpie. Ginny sat beside Ron and Hermione in-between harry and Ron. Ron took a steaming roll from the basket and passed it to harry.  
  
Dinner at the Weasley's was always a warm occasion. There was always good food and a lot of chatter. At this moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione were debating about why Hermione was taking so many classes this year, again. Ginny was talking to her mother about her friend Kayla from school. Fred and George were arguing with their father, who had gotten back from work a little earlier, about the fireworks they accidentally let off in the house the day before. And last, at the end of the table was Percy. He was slowly eating his dinner, reading over some "important" paper from work.  
  
You to should take...." Hermione had started but Ron had chimed in.  
  
"He's always at work, its like all he does now." He said, looking at Percy. "Work, work, work, that's all there is to him" Ron said again, now looking at Hermione's roll, that was untouched on her almost clean plate.  
  
"He's beginning to remind me of wood, and his obsession with Quidditch."  
  
Hermione and harry nodded, they to looking at Percy, staring intently at his work, occasionally scribbling something down. Hermione noticed Ron's fascination with her roll.  
  
"Do u want it?" she said, holding the hot, buttery roll in front of his face.  
  
"Would I ever...!" he said looking at the roll, as if the only food he had seen in years.  
  
"Have It." she said, and with in an instant it was gone, in Ron's mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmm" he said with delight, Hermione and Harry laughed, and the 3 kept chatting about the next day, the day they go back to hogwarts.  
  
The 3 walked up to Ron's room. They were going to sit there for a while then Hermione would go off to Ginny's room. Ron hadn't forgotten his "plan". After everyone had gone to bed, he would go wake Hermione and talk to her about what he had seen. Hoping she could help him. They were in Ron's room now, harry sat on his sleeping bag, Hermione on Ron's bed, and Ron next to her.  
  
They were quiet for a while, know one knew what to talk about. Suddenly Hermione piped in.  
  
"Do either of you know our new Defense against the arts teacher?" Her voice sounded tired. Ron and harry shook their heads. Ron hoped to god, that it wasn't what he had heard. He had heard that Snape had gotten the new position. But the good part was that maybe Fleur had gotten the potions position and that was good for him.  
  
Hermione spoke again "Did you to do your Potions essay?"  
  
Ron looked at her "We had a potions essay?"  
  
Ron looked confused, he would have know if stupid old Snape had giving that to them. Yet again, maybe not because he never listens.  
  
"Yes, Ron! What, do you really think he would let us off with out ANY homework for the summer? God!" Hermione answered in her "know-it-all" voice, or that's what Ron called it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I don't actually LISTEN in potions." Ron said coldly.  
  
Hermione glared at him and looked at harry. "Did you do it harry?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Then Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
" Guys, its 9:30! Bed! We have to get up early tomorrow!"  
  
Hermione got up, and headed to the door. "Ga'night guys" she said sweetly.  
  
"'Night 'mione" Ron and harry said in unison. Hermione shut the door and Ron heard her footsteps down the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
  
Ron and harry got into their PJ's. Ron slipped into his bed and Harry into his sleeping bag. Almost instantly, harry was asleep and Ron creeped out the door. He couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black while he was walking down the stairs.  
  
He finally reached Ginny's room. He opened the door a crack, Hermione was awake scribbling something down in a journal, and Ginny seemed asleep. "Hermione" Ron whispered. She turned around. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her PJ's were on.  
  
" What are u doing UP Ron!" Hermione scolded, getting up slowly, leaving her journal thrown on the ground.  
  
Ron watched her look through the crack of the door, her face scrunched up. "I need to talk to you"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Ron this is WAY to-"  
  
Ron cut her off. " Its about Sirius!" Ron could see her change her mind almost instantly; her face went from scold mode to worry.  
  
"Ron what-what is it?" She said, stepping into the small stairway.  
  
"We can talk down here." Ron answered, leading her down the steps. They walked quietly down the stairs, hoping now to wake a soul.  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. They didn't dare turn on the light, because they didn't want to take any chances. Ron sat across from her, each of them close in so they could whisper.  
  
"What's this about Sirius?" Hermione spoke her voice very low.  
  
"I think I saw him." Ron replied his voice even softer than hers.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, even though Ron could barely see her. He nodded. The only thing he could see was the outline of her. The moon's light barley came through the kitchen window and it wasn't enough for him to see.  
  
"Are you sure Ron, I mean was he a dog? Or himself?"  
  
Ron looked up at the stairs, he thought he heard someone moving around.  
  
"Dog-but I know, well I wasn't entirely sure, that's why I wanted to talk to u, I didn't want to tell harry. Dun't wanna get his hopes up." Ron kept moving his eyes from Hermione worried face, to the quiet stairs. " I mean what if it was Sirius, shouldn't we be worried?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't think we should tell harry unless-" Hermione stopped.  
  
A sliver of light came from the stairs and they both heard something. As if both thinking the same thing they ducked under the table, hoping the person walking down the stairs wasn't holding a flashlight.  
  
Percy came down the stairs humming a tune. He didn't have any flashlight, just a cup to fill with water. He was holding some papers, and looked at the table momentarily, but noticed nothing. Soon he was on his way up the stairs and in his room, to do god knows what.  
  
Ron and Hermione sighed, each getting up and sitting in their chairs.  
  
"That was to close." Hermione said, pushing back some hair that had fallen out of her bun.  
  
Ron nodded; he was tired and didn't want to have to wake up early.  
  
"Let's go, we can talk tomorrow." They got up and started for the stairs. "Don't tell harry" Ron warned, looking at Hermione with a serious face.  
  
"Like I would tell him!" Hermione said, as they reached Ginny's room. They smiled and said their good-night's. They Ron quietly trudged up to his room flopped into his bed (nearly stepping on Harry's head). And drifted off into a dream filled sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
Some one was shaking him. He swat at it, his eyes still closed.  
  
"RON" Harry laughed, backing away. "That hurt!" he kept laughing.  
  
Ron opened his eyes, Harry was still in his PJ's. Ron didn't need to blink like he had the day earlier. It was pitch black. That would most likely be, because it was 5:30am.  
  
"Sorry har-" Ron mumbled.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and put his feet down on the cold wood floor. In about 10 minutes the boys were dressed and clean. They still had to make sure every last book, robe and tie was packed. Mrs. Weasley had given them checklists for everything, Ron looked over his.  
  
"Mmmm" he said, looking over the list, "she PUTS everything on this list." Ron said, looking over each item and making sure its there.  
  
With no problems they walked down for some breakfast. No one was awake, Ron got a little nervous, and it seemed a little do dark out.  
  
"Harry?" Ron began looking around the kitchen. He found a clock and almost screamed.  
  
Harry looked over at him "what wrong Ron?"  
  
Ron was steaming. It was 3:00am, and he was SURE that Fred and/or George had something to do with it.  
  
"I'm gonna kill them! I woke up 2 hours early FOR NO REASON!" Harry stared at him.  
  
"What?" He walked over and saw the clock Ron was holding. Harry looked at Ron, mad as well, but sort of laughing.  
  
"Oh, were getting them back, they'll see!" With a last glance, Ron stamped up the stairs, harry following close behind.  
  
Ron woke up 2 hours later, feeling better. He still wanted to kill his brothers, but was hungrier for biscuits or muffins. Harry was already awake, dressed and putting away some last minute things.  
  
"This the right time harry?" Ron said, stretching and rubbing his eyes. They laughed and Ron got dressed, throwing on whatever he could find. They headed down to the kitchen, Fred and George smirking. "Sleep well?" Fred asked as Ron sat down, grabbing a muffin from the center of the table.  
  
"Yea, not thanks to u to!" Fred and George laughed, Mrs.Weasley looking at them questionably.  
  
Usually she would have asked IMMIDETLY what they had done this time, but they were late and needed to get going.  
  
"OUT, out of my kitchen! Bring your things down! NOW, Hurry UP!" she pushed the 4 boys to the edge of the stairs and they ran up. "Wait, harry," she begin to speak softer "take a muffin dear, you haven't eaten".  
  
Ron watched harry grab the muffin and jump up the stairs toward him.  
  
In Ron's room the 2 boys ran around like crazy, checking over their lists for the 5th time and stuffing in things they accidentally forgot when they had came back up the stairs earlier that morning. When everything was perfect, or as close to perfect as it could be, they pulled it all down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny had their things in a neat pile next to the door. Ron and Harry's stuff was thrown next to the table.  
  
Ron hurried over and stuffed his face with more muffins. "v-ry -ood mU-" Ron tried to say, a chocolate chip muffin in his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Ron, I think." she said, helping Ginny with her trunk.  
  
Fred and George bounded down from their rooms. Everyone seemed ready, except Percy who had explained he was too busy to come, but wished everyone well. Mr.Weasley was outside, a taxi was here to pick them all up and he was trying to explain how much baggage they had. Ron picked up his trunk with both hands and held a muffin in his mouth.  
  
"Goodness Ron, you act as if it's the last time you'll ever taste you mothers muffins." Hermione said, laughing, while dragging her trunk to the taxi.  
  
"The-r -hat -ood." Ron said barley, hoping the muffin wouldn't fall from his mouth.  
  
Once everyone was in, including trunks and all, they stared the long ride to the station. Since it was a pretty long ride, Ron savored every bite of his muffin, in hopes it would last. There wasn't much talk because of the muggle taxi driver. Although Hermione, Ron and Harry whispered sometimes about the classes they would take and whom the new defense against the dark art teacher would be.  
  
When the taxi pulled up to the Kings Cross-station, the whole lot of them were jittery. Ron, having only crumbs left of his muffin, scooted out of the car, with a frown, wishing he had taken an extra muffin. Ron was at the end, then came harry, then Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been in the front, with the driver. Each of them took their trunk and cages of the sort and headed for platform 9 1/3, all walking quickly, for it was almost 11.  
  
"In you go Fred." Mrs.Weasley said, she was getting anxious because it was already 10:55.  
  
Fred smiled, a curved smile and headed off threw the brick wall, to the Hogwarts express. Soon after Fred went George and Ginny. Hermione thanked Mrs.Weasley for letting her stay and sped off threw the wall.  
  
" 'A'ight Harry, lets go." Ron said, starring at the wall.  
  
He was starving and wanted some candy from the trolley. Ron almost flew toward the wall, making it threw, but going at such a speed he almost hit the train. Harry just inches behind. The two found Hermione already waiting for them and found places on the train. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
  
"Did you see MALFOY" Hermione exclaimed, a pout on her face. Ron shook his head; he wanted to kick that git so hard....  
  
"Yea, he's got a new girl friend, very "unknown" it's strange really." Hermione nodded as she said this.  
  
She was never the one to gossip, but she hated Malfoy as much and Ron and Harry, so this was different.  
  
"She's probably related to Snape" harry said.  
  
"Yea!" Ron exclaimed, "He always likes ugly people, because they look so much like him!"  
  
They laughed, and talked for a while. The train ride was always timed to catch up with people before getting back to Hogwarts. Semus came in for a quick chat, as did Neville and Dean. Ron and Hermione did see a few HufflePuffs at the trolley, but they looked away from harry, and went on their way. Harry didn't seem to notice, since he was buying some Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not copying, IM.... Checking!" Ron yelled, as Hermione made a grab for Harry's Potions essay.  
  
"YOUR COPYING" Hermione screamed back, missing the parchment by a hair.  
  
"Hermione, he's just LOOKING at It." harry said, trying to keep her from tackling Ron.  
  
"HES GONNA COPY OFF YOUR PAPER!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Ron "the eye".  
  
"AND even if I was going to COPY, I wouldn't PALAGERIZE! I'm just gonna use it like.... Like a source of informatioN!" Ron said, giving Hermione the same "eye". Hermione looked at the paper,  
  
"BUT then, YOUR not doing any of your OWN work!" Hermione scuffed, sitting next to Harry in the comfy seats.  
  
Things started to calm down. Ron looked over Harry's paper to get an idea of what to do and began scribbling down his essay. Hermione and harry were sitting across from him, talking. They were halfway there, and all 3 of them were getting anxious.  
  
Ron and Hermione had already changed into their robes, so harry got up to change as well. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was staring out the window, when harry left.  
  
"We gonna talk?" he said breezily.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What about?" She still sounded a little mad.  
  
"Snuffles." Ron voice lowed to almost a whisper. Hermione's facial expression completely changed.  
  
"Yes, I'm a little worried...."Her voice to had become a whisper, but she wasn't able to finish because the door opened.  
  
"Why, its Weasley and Granger!" Draco Malfoy sneered as he pressed up against the half open door. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"What do u want Malfoy!?!" Ron said, putting down his essay.  
  
Draco smiled "I want you to meet someone." He turned, and walked down the hall.  
  
"Who his daddy?" Ron laughed, Hermione just looked at the door. When mafloy returned he had is arm around the waste of a girl.  
  
"This is Angel" Malfoy said, his smile widening.  
  
Beside him was a dirty blonde, hazelnut eyed, curious girl. She looked over at ron, and laughed.  
  
"It looks like you found your robes under the train." The two laughed together.  
  
"SHUT UP, malfoy! And that means your ugly girlfriend to!!" Hermione said, almost leaving her seat.  
  
Ron looked over at her. He hated it when she stood up for him, like he couldn't do it himself.  
  
"OOOOooo Ron! Your little girlfriend is trying to stand up for u!" Ron's ears when pink. He stood up. "SHES NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
Malfoy nodded. "Yea, I should have known, Little miss KNOW IT ALL, wouldn't want to be a girlfriend to YOU, who would! You don't even have enough money to...." He and angel began to die of laughter and he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Ron's face became bright red, yet his ear's redder. Hermione stood up to.  
  
She looked at him, "don't let him get to you."  
  
He shook his head, and before Hermione could stop him he was on the ground punching Malfoy as hard as he could. Hermione grabbed the back of his robe and tugged hard, but Ron wouldn't let go.  
  
"RON!" Harry could be heard through the screaming and pounding.  
  
Ron couldn't hear him. All he new was he wanted to just keep hitting Malfoy. Everything was like a blur to him. It was like moving in slow motion. Hermione kept pulling on his robe screaming at him. Angel was trying to get Malfoy up, and pull out her wand. Harry was trying to get Ron up and Ron just kept punching. He closed his eyes and just punched whatever was in front of him. When Hermione couldn't take it she pulled as hard as she could to get Ron off. In seconds Ron and Hermione flew to the back of the little sitting area, Ron landing on Hermione.  
  
"GET OUT!" Harry screamed, and Malfoy got up slowly. His noise was bleeding and his eye was turning black and blue. When they left, Angel looked at Ron, like she was trying to memorize him for something, then left with the now timid Malfoy.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Hermione yelled, her voice muffled because Ron was on top of her.  
  
Ron didn't notice for a couple of seconds. His head was spinning and he couldn't figure out what just happened. Harry helped him up and sat him down in one of the seats, then helped Hermione. Her head was bleeding slightly, and her arm was bruised.  
  
Ron blinked, "Hermione - are you - OK?" He felt dizzy, and rubbed his head.  
  
Hermione shook her head she too seemed dazed. It all happened so fast. Harry looked at both of them. Harry had put them next to each other, so he could sit across from them and figure out what had happened.  
  
"I leave for one second!" he scolded, in a joking way.  
  
Ron smiled, or tired to smile. "Hermione, are u sure your OK...your bleeding"  
  
Ron looked at her neck, which had blood trailing down.  
  
"Fine." she said weekly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Neither answered for a while, until Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"We met Malfoy's girlfriend, her name is angel, yet she is the exact opposite!" Ron nodded. Then Hermione continued "The two joined forces in making fun of Ron...."  
  
Ron hated how people said that, "making fun of". They weren't doing that...or maybe they were, but he wished they would phrase it better. That sounded like he was a little kid at the playground and someone called him carrot top or ginger. Harry nodded understandingly. If you knew Ron well enough, which he did, you could figure it out from there. Ron had gotten so mad he couldn't control himself...and so on. They sat there for the rest of the trip talking about anything else BUT Malfoy...and angel. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
  
"'Mornin' 'arry, Ron, and 'ermione!" Hagrid said, as the 3 got off the train.  
  
"Good morning Hagrid" the 3 said in unison.  
  
Hermione's bleeding had stopped, but there was a trail of dried blood going down the back of her neck onto her robes. Ron, who they found out later on the train, had bruised his hands and his back was bleeding was fine to, although you could see the bloodstain on the back of his robes.  
  
"I'm so tired!" Ron said, lying back in the huge chairs.  
  
They were in the common room and just had finished dinner. He looked out the window. It was good to be back. He had his two best friends beside him and they were looking into a blazing fire. Everything was good, nothing crazy yet. It was quiet for a second, and then Hermione piped in,  
  
"Did you catch the new defense against the arts teacher?" Ron and harry shook their heads.  
  
Ron had been busy looking at the 2 new 5th year Gryffindor girls. He had also seen Angel; she had been sitting with Malfoy and laughing with him. She made him sick.  
  
Hermione frowned "neither did I! I really wanted to know to!"  
  
It looked as though Hermione was about to say something, when a loud crash came from outside.  
  
"WHAT was that!" Hermione said, sitting up.  
  
"I dunno, I'm gonna go see" Harry said, walking over to the door.  
  
"Me two!" Ron said following him.  
  
Hermione stayed behind watching them. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder as he opened the portrait hole to a small girl hunched over something.  
  
"Hi?" Harry said, looking down and a mop of brownish hair.  
  
"Oh, hullo, how are you?" the girls' head was still hunched over something.  
  
"Fine, are u OK?" Ron said, moving down to the girl.  
  
"I'm fine." She lifted her head; her clear blue eyes met his.  
  
"Were you the crash we heard?" She nodded. Laughing a little.  
  
"I'm the clumsiest person you will ever meet." Harry hunched down as well.  
  
"We'll we haven't really met..."  
  
Ron nodded, as he did he looked down and saw what the girl had been looking at.  
  
"Urg..." He slipped back.  
  
"Its not that bad!" The girl said, laughing again.  
  
" Its not that bad!" Ron said, looking at the huge gash on the girls' leg.  
  
"Not compared to what I've been threw!" Ron looked at her in amazement.  
  
She'd like harry; they would have a lot I'm common in the "getting hurt" department."  
  
She stood up, leaving a puddle of blood on the dusty floor.  
  
"OOPS" She said, and with a quick motion she wiped out her wand and mumbled a little spell and the mess disappeared.  
  
The two boys stood up to.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Ron offered.  
  
"ER- yea, kinda." She answered, moving her hair out of her face.  
  
"You know you should go to the hospital wing." Harry said, looking at the gash in her leg.  
  
"Naw, my friend is great with stuff like this, and with me for a friend, she gets lots of practice." She smiled and laughed again.  
  
Ron picked up some of her stuff and the three of them headed into the common room.  
  
"So what was the...." Hermione started, then seeing the girl she stopped.  
  
"Who's this" She questioned, as Ron put the girls' books down on a table.  
  
"We don't know yet." Ron said, looking over at the mysterious girl.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful common room!" The girl wondered, spinning around looking at everything with wide eyes.  
  
She stopped when she got back to Ron. "I'm Ellie, and you are Ron, a.... Weasley."  
  
Ron looked at her with a questionable expression on his face; he watched her turn to Hermione.  
  
"You are.... Hermione granger?" Ellie smiled as she turned to harry. "No question to who you are, Harry Potter!" She held out her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you at last."  
  
He shook her and Ron watched her in astonishment. She then picked up her books.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I'm sorry I must go, I have packing and studying to do. Thanks so much for the help." And with that she stumbled up the stairs.  
  
" Who.... Who was that?" Hermione said. "How did she know our names?"  
  
Ron didn't have any idea, he thought she was nice, and smiled. He nodded to himself, yea this is gonna be an interesting year...the three smiled and walked up to their dorms.  
  
"How strange was that?" Harry said to Ron, unpacking his PJ's.  
  
Ron nodded. "She seemed nice though."  
  
Just then something was tapping at the window. Ron walked over and a small snowy owl sat outside the windowsill.  
  
"Look guys, we have a visitor." harry laughed. Ron opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on Ron's head. The boys gathered around Ron, and started to awe over the bird. It would fly around the room and land on each of the boy's heads, and bite their finger affectingly. When they were all ready for bed, Ron led it out to the window, and with a last affectionate bite, it flew off. Ron slowly tumbled into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
  
Ron woke up to the sound of singing "RISE AND SHINE AND GIVE THE DAY UR GLORY GLORY, RISE, AND, SHINE, AND, GIVE THE DAY UR GLORY GLORY"  
  
Ron had no idea where it was coming from but he threw his pillow out into the open. His eyes were still shut even though he was awake, and he listened to the song stop momentarily. He had no idea if he had hit someone with his pillow. Suddenly the music started again and he was hit in the face with the light and fluffy pillow. He jerked up, eyes wide open, and ready to KILL whomever was singing.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed, looking around the room. His eyes finally lay on a tall red haired girl.  
  
"Morning sun shine" she said, smiling evilly.  
  
Ron growled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
The girl smiled and laughed. "Thought id give the guys a good old wake up call at 5 am!"  
  
She almost leapt out of the room laughing. Ron glared. He lay back down, thinking.... He had almost forgotten he had had that dream again, when he was running and couldn't find where the screams had come from.... Thanks to that girl he had totally forgotten the different ending.... Shaking his head, he fell back asleep for another 2 hours.  
  
"An owl?" Hermione said questionably passing a stack of pancakes to Ron.  
  
"Yes, and owl, I dunno what I'm gonna call her." he answered grabbing a fork full of pancake.  
  
"You're already naming her?" Hermione laughed. "Well, if she comes back 2night then I will!"  
  
Ron looked over at the door and saw Ellie walking in hobbling just a bit. She walked over to the table.  
  
"'Scuse me, is this seat taken?" She stood above the seat across from Ron and next to Hermione.  
  
"No." Harry, Hermione and Ron all answered at the same time.  
  
"Great" Ellie sat down and began to search threw her bag.  
  
"How is your leg?" Ron asked. He looked her over. She seemed very tired, and she had circles around her eyes. Her hair was nice and shiny and her blue eyes stood out when she looked up to answer him.  
  
"Me leg is doing just fine thank you. My friend Alex works wonders with medicine." She smiled sweetly and kept searching threw her bag.  
  
"What are you looking for?" harry asked, he too looking over at Ellie.  
  
"Oh, just me schedule, can we all compare?"  
  
"Yea sure, Hey har- get your schedule yet?" Ron watched harry pull out his crumbled schedule from his pocket. Ron got his and they compared. Hermione waited impatiently.  
  
"Ron hurry up, save your studying for actually academics, your brain power won't last long so use it for the right things!"  
  
Harry laughed and Ron glared at her. "Well Hermione maybe you can lend me some of your brain power since you already have so much."  
  
Hermione Grunted and looked over Eliie's Schedule.  
  
"Hey you have all the same classes as them." She said "which means you have the same ones as me, I'll show you around later!"  
  
Hermione and Ellie continued to ramble on about classes and such while Ron and harry talked about Quidditch.  
  
Breakfast was over and the food had disappeared off their plates.  
  
"What do we have first?" Ellie said, and Ron and Harry walked beside her.  
  
She was looking at her schedule moving her finger along the words. The boys stopped as they reached the stairs, but Ellie kept moving, soon she had fallen and landed on the first three steps. Her books flew everywhere and her bottle of blue ink rolled down the first step. Harry and Ron rushed over to her, only to find her laughing.  
  
"Are you OK?" they asked, looking at her smiling face.  
  
"I'm fine" she laughed, picking up her inkbottle, which had somehow not smashed. "This just proves my point of clumsiness"  
  
She smiled as she scrambled to pick up her papers. After the boys had helped her straighten everything out, and they had found they had Herbology, they hurried off.  
  
Hermione hadn't gone with them since she wanted to talk to DumbleDor about some of her classes. The day passed slowing threw each class, anytime Ron looked at the clock or grabbed Hermione's watch, and time seemed to moving slower. Finally it was lunch, halfway threw the day.  
  
"Who makes all this amazing food." Ellie asked, in the middle of her sandwich. Before anyone could answer Hermione puffed "house elves."  
  
She glared at Ron and Harry and they both looked down at their plates, trying not to snicker.  
  
"Oh." was Ellie's reply and she took another bite of her turkey sandwich.  
  
They chatted quietly about their classes, and what classes they had later today, and what might they do tonight.  
  
"We could just hang out in the common room and study?" Hermione suggested, sipping her ginerale.  
  
"Oh, sounds...exciting!" Ron said sarcastically. "That's exactly how I want to spend my first real day here, studying!"  
  
Harry laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, its not like it would hurt?" Hermione tried, but Ron shrugged her off, his mind was on chess.  
  
He looked at Ellie "Have you ever played Wizards Chess before?"  
  
Ellie shook her head "A few times..." She smiled "I'm not very good...."  
  
Harry laughed patting Ron on the back. "Then you don't want to play with Ron he's the best, I don't think he's ever lost a match."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yea, that's one thing you've mastered Ron" Ron looked at her, his nose scrunched for a second, then became normal.  
  
"I don't see you mastering anything but books Hermione." Ron laughed and looked back over at Ellie while Hermione just glared at him.  
  
"Want to play?" Ron asked her, hoping she would say yes. He took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Sure." she answered taking one last bite before her lunch disappeared.  
  
They left the lunch room together, all four of them. While they walked out Ellie taped Ron on the shoulder,  
  
"Whose that?" She pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"He's a snake" Ron answered.  
  
Ellie smiled "OK, just checking."  
  
They caught up with Hermione and harry and walked to there next class.  
  
They had always been the three musketeers, Ron thought. But now, he wouldn't mind another. The four musketeers... It doesn't sound so bad. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
  
It was 8 when they all were in the common room, all but Ellie.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron said impatiently.  
  
He had set up the chessboard and was waiting. Harry who was sitting by the fired reading replied  
  
"I saw her go upstairs, maybe she's changing or something?"  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, deciding whether he was going to ask if she had seen her. He could tell Hermione was deep in thought, reading her, well he couldn't tell what book it was but some sort of book.  
  
"Miony?" He asked sweetly. Maybe he could get her to go upstairs.  
  
"What do u want" Hermione's annoyed voice drifted over to Ron.  
  
"Would you go upstairs to get Ellie?"  
  
Hermione looked over. "No."  
  
She went back to reading.  
  
"Please Miony!"  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to him. "Ron, I know u call my Miony when u want something. So the moment u said it I made up my mind. And I know u can't spell, but I'm spelling it out for you anyway... N-O."  
  
Ron looked up at her, he was annoyed too. "What flew up your wand?" He said. "You get something wrong on Flitwicks pop quiz?"  
  
Hermione just glared at him and sat back down. She began reading again.  
  
Ron looked up at the stairs and saw Ellie walking down. She looked different, for only one reason.  
  
"Glasses?" Ron said out loud. He looked at her blue eyes; the already big eyes seemed bigger. "You wear glasses?"  
  
She tilted her head at him "reading glasses, I only where them when I need to really concentrate, or read something for long periods of time."  
  
She hopped down the stairs, wearing her PJ's which just happened to be blue pad bottoms and a grayish tank and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
"What are you so dressed up for" Ron teased.  
  
"Ha. Ha. I'm just more comfy in my PJ's." She sat down across from him. "So...u never lose"  
  
Ron shook his head "never." He could feel someone walk behind him.  
  
"I hafta see this" Harry laughed, grabbing a chair and pulling up next to him.  
  
20 minutes later Ron had won 10 games and Ellie owed Ron 3 butterbeers.  
  
Hermione and Harry were now on Ellie's side, trying to help her, but nothing worked, Ron was just too good. In the middle of their 11th game, Ron saw Ellie look up at the stairs at a tall red haired girl who was coming down the stairs, the girl looked nervous.  
  
"Al-" Ellie started. Then the girl looked around and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked, showing Ellie a move.  
  
"My friend Alex...um Heart." Ron nodded  
  
"Right, was she the one that woke me up this morning?"  
  
Ellie nodded, laughing slightly. "OHH, you're the poor bloke she woke up."  
  
Everyone laughed, as Ron told the story, he liked when he was the center of attention instead of harry. It made him feel more important. When he finished, they had almost forgotten about the game. Ellie looked up at him, while moving her glasses, so they sat at the top of her head  
  
"I'm done. No more chess for me" She got up and moved to the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Yea, Ron, your too good for us..." Hermione got up from her chair and sat next to Ellie.  
  
"Harry? You up for a beating." Harry nodded and sat across from him. The next morning Ron got up and went down the old, creaking stairs. Everyone was down to breakfast, except Hermione, whom was sitting in a red chair, reading intently. Ron walked up behind her and very carefully he lay his hand on her shoulder. Hermione, terror stricken, jumped from her chair. Her book flew out of her hand and landed of the floor with a loud thump. Ron crouched over Hermione's chair laughing hysterically. He couldn't stop laughing. He looked up just in time for Hermione to glare at him.  
  
"Ron! That was an awful trick to play! Sometimes you're so...." she trailed off, grabbing her book and stomping off to breakfast.  
  
"Anytime Miony" he laughed and hurried off after her.  
  
Ellie passed the orange juice to Hermione.  
  
"Yea she's pretty secret, but once you get to know her she's very.... Well you can't really put it into words." Ellie examined her finger, which had turned black and blue from falling and landing on it the night before.  
  
The four of them were talking about Ellie's friend Alex. Ron nodded as if her cared, and kept eating his chocolate chip muffin.  
  
"She had to leave yesterday to talk to the headmaster, About something? I don't remember what, and wasn't in classes. She's a Gryffindor too ya know" Ron watched as Ellie took a grape and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Will she be here today?" Hermione asked. "I believe so, that gal sleeps so late though..."  
  
Ron nodded, wishing he were in bed this very instant.  
  
"Ron, be careful you look like your going to fall asleep in your pancakes." Ellie said worriedly.  
  
Hermione glared at him "well I'm not talking to him!" she turned her head to face harry.  
  
Ron looked up, his face bright. "Yes!" He said, smiling "for How LONG are you not going to talk to me...I must know how long I get to stay in this paradise."  
  
Hermione said nothing and started a conversation with harry.  
  
"Lucky we haven't caught any of Malfoy yet...he's been to busy with this 'girlfriend' angel..."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, but talking to Ellie. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a jerk to her. Ellie nodded  
  
"What classes do we have this after noon?" Ron looked threw his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, then groaned.  
  
"You spoke to soon, seems like we have potions."  
  
Hermione's head turned "Who is our new Potions AND DADA teacher?" her voice seemed excited, yet curious.  
  
"I don't know?" Ron said, thinking too.  
  
"You would think they would have announced it or something."  
  
Ellie looked a bit sick when they began to talk about it.  
  
"I heard that Lupin was going to take the spot," Harry said, looking toward the teacher's table. Ron looked over.  
  
"Well who ever they got, they really want to keep it a secret...I guess we will find out this after noon." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
  
They were the firsts down in the lonely dungeons that afternoon, for the exception of Ellie. No one knew where she had gotten off too, but no one really noticed as they were too anxious about the new potions teacher. Ron sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I bet its Lupin...or I hope it is" Harry nodded.  
  
The door opened and Malfoy entered, tagging behind him was a very happy Angel. Her smile gave Ron an uneasy feeling, but he ignored it. She whispered something to Malfoy that made him laugh, and she smiled. Her smile made Ron cringe, so he decided to look over at Hermione, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Who do you think it is...Mioney?" Hermione was looking through her notebooks frantically.  
  
"I...I..." She had a terrified look on her face as if someone had died.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron looked at her worriedly, something had to have gone wrong, but he had been with her all day and noticed nothing.  
  
Harry looked over, realizing something was wrong as well.  
  
"I...I can't find my potions essay!" Hermione said, grabbing her potions parchment and searching through it.  
  
Ron glared at her, "I thought something terribly wrong had happened!!"  
  
Hermione sent back the same glare, "you don't think this is terrible!"  
  
He laughed and pulled out her essay from his book. "I was um....checking it over...."  
  
He smiled fakely and she grabbed it from him. "RONALD WEAS-"  
  
Just then the door swung open and all eyes landed quickly moved toward it.  
  
A tall red haired girl stood in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late professor....or not?"  
  
She smiled and moved toward Ron and Hermione laughing with each step. Hermione stood, looking up at the girl, her blue eyes shown. "Hi...you must be...?" Hermione staggered.  
  
"I'm Alex!" Alex said, looked down at her. "Your Hermione right? Ellie has told me all about ya'll!" She laughed and looked down at the rest of them.  
  
"You must be Ron...she said you had red hair like me...its always good to know there someone like me...she said you were tall to, but not compared to me." She laughed again and Ron noticed how tall she really was.  
  
"Nice to meet you Alex." He watched her nod and move to Harry.  
  
"Oh! And of course the famous Harry potter!" she laughed as she said it and shook his hand.  
  
The rest of the room seemed disappointed and returned to their original conversations. Moments passed and the four enjoyed a nice conversation when the door opened again, all eyes moved towards the door once more hoping for an answer to whom the teacher was, and the eyes widened when they saw who was at the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood at the door and Ron looked over at Malfoy. It had become a habit of his, but as his glance moved over to Malfoy his stare landed on Angel who was smiling uncontrollably. He shook his head and returned his glance to Dumbledore, who was looking rather out of breath.  
  
"All of u please report to your dorms, classes for the afternoon have been cancelled."  
  
There was a groan from the class and a shuffle of books.  
  
"That's strange?" Ron said, looking again at Angel, who was still smiling.  
  
"Just a bit" Hermione said, looking at Angel as well.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the hall; Ron could hear malfoy and angel talking:  
  
"Angel my darling how are you?" (Ron laughed softly)  
  
"Wonderful, I just can't wait till they find her! It's going to be great! I hope my sister is the first to know! That filthy trader!"  
  
By that time the two had walked off and Ron missed the rest of the conversation. As he walked he started thinking, his mind off somewhere else he walked right into a puddle. He had no idea where he was since he wasn't watching where he was going and looked down to a red puddle.  
  
"EW!" he screeched, backing up.  
  
But is seemed the substance was everywhere. It seemed cold and unwelcoming where he was. The walls seemed closer together and more enclosed.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice rang out through the empty halls. Silence scared him; it was the quiet that got to him, like it does most people. He stood there, standing, alone, not knowing what to do next.  
  
He looked down at the red liquid below him. A puddle of red, think liquid. He didn't want to guess what it was, though in the back of his mind he knew it was had to be blood. He started walking down the hall. The only sound was his shoes echoing off the walls. The hall was long and narrow and along floor he saw to rows of red puddles.  
  
That's when he remembered what Angel had said: "wonderful, I just can't wait till they find her! It's going to be great! I hope my sister is the first to know! That filthy trader!"  
  
That's when he started to get worried, and his pace quickened. The hallways never seemed to end but the puddles started getting larger and more abundant. Then he heard it. A loud and breathless scream, then a silence. He started to run, and everything blurred in front of him. His books dropped from his sweaty hands and landed in a puddle of blood, splashing on his pant leg. He couldn't feel it, that cold feeling against his leg. His mind was fixed on finding it, the source of the scream. Time was a blur, he didn't know wow long it had been since he had hear the scream, which kept replying in his mind, and he just kept running. Then it stopped. It all just stopped. He lost sense of everything, and staggered toward the wall, where he slipped down onto the floor into a lifeless puddle, just like the still puddles surrounding him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-  
  
Feelings had come back to him, through is toes and up to his head. Yet he kept is eyes closed, not wanting to know where he was. He knew he was in a bed, and that made him content. He could only guess he was in the hospital wing. Rain was hitting the window and roof as he lay in darkness. It was quiet but he felt a presence around him. He kept his eyes closed and just listened, concentrating on each raindrop as it hit the window. As he was listening to the rain, he notice someone talking...quietly so just he could hear them.  
  
"Ron...please be ok...please..." Hermione, he knew her voice in an instant but still his eyes kept shut.  
  
"Ron...what happened...you have to wake up" As he talked her voice began to crack; he could tell she was holding back tears.  
  
Footsteps entered the room and Ron lay still.  
  
"Hi Hermione." The voice was low and depressing.  
  
"Hi Alex...how was your talk with Dumbledore?" After a long pause Alex spoke.  
  
"He said that he couldn't believe it, and that he didn't want to, but Hermione...he had to have done it."  
  
Her voice became shaky as well. Ron got nervous, what where they talking about? Hermione stood up from her chair, sending it back into the bed behind her, her voice loud and angry  
  
"I know that it seems like he did it! BUT I know Ron! I've known him for what seems like forever! AND I KNO, that sometimes he can annoy me or even make me scream! But...Ron is a good person....he...wouldn't have....he couldn't have...and I.....I...refuse...REFUSE to believe it..."  
  
Alex stood up too, the both of them cowering over Ron's bed. Ron didn't know it, but his ears were a slight pink as he wondered what was happening above him. Alex took a deep breath,  
  
"Yes...but Hermione...he was found in a puddle of her BLOOD! HE WAS FOUND DRENCHED IN IT! He must have done it and the sooner he wakes up the sooner he can tell us what he DID WITH HER THAT...THAT..."  
  
Alex paused looking for the right word while Ron lay in terror, he was completely lost.  
  
"THAT LITTLE....POORER THAN DIRT...DISCRASE TO WIZARDS"  
  
Ron stopped breathing...he was mad, he was ready to tare this 'Alex girl' to shreds but just as he was about to open his eyes he heard Hermione.  
  
"NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT RON EVER AGAIN IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" and a loud crash filled Ron's ears.  
  
Ron's eyes flew open and light filled them. He felt like a child opening his eyes for the first time, blinking madly. Once his eyes were used to the light the scene in front of him made him question whether the choice to open his eyes was a good one. He had been right about one thing; he was in the hospital wing. His bed was stained red and a chair to his right and left were toppled on the ground. Up against one wall was a stunned Alex, and on the other side stood Hermione bewildered by her total change in character. Ron's voice was lost so he sat up, wide eyed and mouth open. Someone really had much explaining to do, and he worried that person was him.  
  
Hermione walked toward him, lost in her own thoughts, pulled up the chair and just sat with her hands crossed. Ron's mind flashed, the silence was getting to him again. Nothing could be heard besides the raindrops, pounding on the windows. Ron was watching Hermione's hands, moving back and forth in her lap. On the other side of him, Alex was sitting on the ground her head slightly bleeding staring off into space. The uncomfortable silence was unbearable to Ron, he shifted nervously under his blood stained sheets. He looked over at Alex, whom now was looking as if she had just realized something horrible. Ron's voice seemed lost, like Hermione's eyes.they abnormally drifted around the room, looking at each thing carefully. Ron watched them both, wishing he could speak, but nothing emerged. After a while, the rain became stronger and Ron's thoughts consumed his mind, to a point where he didn't comprehend what went on around him, not that much did. He was totally oblivious to everything besides the questions haunting him.  
  
The first question that drove at him was basic, "what was going on?" He had no idea what the girls had been talking about? "Whose blood was he in?" "What had happened too him?" He remembered a lot, but those memories hadn't come back to him. He didn't notice, while he thought, that Alex had finally started to stand. She seemed timid and quiet as she stood and she was shaking slightly. Ron's eyes moves toward her, though he couldn't see her. She walked over toward the empty chair and lifted it, her weak hands gripping the sides with all her might. Ron nodded unconsciously and turned his head back to Hermione, while Alex slumped in her chair, silence returning to the scene. Ron still wondering if his questions would ever be answered...what he didn't know was they would be all too soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep and her head rested on the edge of the bed. Ron, more alive than before watched Alex, who he was still upset with...but he felt in a more forgiving mood, hoping she might start a conversation. He felt like knew her, but he didn't know how. He realized that time was passing quickly, it had gone from barley light outside to dark in what seemed like only moments.  
  
"I don't understand it" Ron looked over to Alex, she was looking down at her hands moving them back and forth, intertwining them like Hermione.  
  
Ron looked for words but his voice was lost, so he hoped Alex would keep talking. She looked up at him, her eyes red.  
  
"How is it possible...I feel like I know you...yet I just met you...and then I found out...you did...this and I just know you couldn't have. Like Hermione knows...I feel it...and it scares...me." She looked at him hard, he could tell she wanted him to reply but he kept silent listening to her intently.  
  
She kept going. "Did you do...you do it...and if you did...where is she...?"  
  
He could see tears behind her strong eyes, she kept them back waiting. Ron looked down, he didn't know what to do...because what could he say...nothing.  
  
"She spoke highly of you." Alex added, flavor returning to her voice.  
  
Ron looked at Alex strangely, his stomach started to wiz, who was she talking about.  
  
"She spoke very highly of you..." Alex laughed quietly then frowned.  
  
Ron's stomach lurched, he knew who she was talking about, in the back of his mind, he knew.  
  
"I think she thought highly of you...if you know what I mean...but after this...I just don't know what think..." Ron looked at her, wishing he could talk, he urged himself to speak but nothing.  
  
She looked at him and the color from her voice dissipated and it became sad once again.  
  
"Why do you not speak?" She moved closer to him, now leaning on the dry part of the sheets. Ron didn't move he just looked at her.  
  
"Can you speak?" He shook his head, hoping she understood.  
  
She did and looked serious.  
  
"I don't know if you heard what I said...before...to Hermione...but I didn't mean it...I.just...I thought you...and..."She stopped and it looked like she had just made a decision.  
  
"I don't think you did it." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I really don't" She looked over at Hermione and then back at Ron. "You need some sleep."  
  
Ron nodded, but before he shut his eyes, he watched her sigh slightly then lay down to sleep.  
  
"Good night" he said, for the first time, in a low and weak voice. Smiling he fell asleep, or tried, because his mind was filled with thoughts. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-  
  
Ron woke up blinking.He sat up and looked about him. The window was open and light filled the room. Hermione was still asleep, her head cocked to the side on the left side of the bed. On the right side lay Alex, sleeping also, her head lying in a dry patch of the bed. On the end of the bed, sitting in a chair, sat Harry, his head pressed up against the left bed post snoring soundly. He looked over at Alex and smiled, then over at Hermione, then last at the window. He wanted answers, for the questions that hung in his mind. He wanted to know who Alex was talking about. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know the answer to the question that stung his heart...  
  
As Ron thought about things Hermione woke up and watched him she couldn't hold it anymore,  
  
"OH RON! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she jumped toward him and hugged him tight, a few seconds after she realized what she was doing and backed away brushing herself off.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Oh Ron!" she took his hand and rubbed it.  
  
"Look at your hand...its all bruised...oh Ron! Are you alright...!" She looked at him and waited for an answer.  
  
He opened his mouth and his voice was quiet and weak. "I'm fine...oh Hermione...I'm so confused...I heard..." Hermione looked at him and put her finger over his mouth.  
  
"shh...your going to need your strength believe me." and with that he snuggled back down and fell asleep to Hermione rubbing his hand softly and the tormenting questions circling his head and heart.  
  
Ron slept for a long time. Days passed and he would sleep most of them. When he did wake up it was only so Madam Pomfrey could give him medicines and check if he was ok. One afternoon only 3 days later he was awakened by something other than madam Pomfrey.  
  
"But...sir...he didn't do...it...why must he...why must he leave....?" Ron could hear Hermione's frantic voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but he must..."said another, but he couldn't recognize it. Hermione, now crying "please sir....he did nothing...let him say and get well..."  
  
At this point Ron opened his eyes, he could see Hermione's mop of hair sprawled on his bed, and he could see two wizards he had never seen before, Dumbledore and Fudge all standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Ahhh...Mr. Weasely." Said the headmaster, under his half moon spectacles.  
  
Hermione looked up tears down her face. "Ron...don't let them take you away..."  
  
Ron looked at her, his face scrunched up. "What..." his voice was weak and sounded unused.  
  
"We need to take you somewhere to talk Mr. Weasley, only for a while, and then you can come back" Said Mr. Fudge, walking over to his other side.  
  
Hermione took his hand and whispered into his ear. "Don't go...what if they take you to Azkaban..." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-  
  
Ron's face wentwhite, His mind stopped and he looked up at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well then." he said, smiling back at the two, "I think Mr. Weasley should say here for the night, we can come and talk to him tomorrow evening." The proffessors' bright eyes shown through his spectacles.  
  
"But sir..." one of the men began, but with a quick look from Dumbledore he gave up and the four walked out talking quietly.  
  
Ron watched Hermione sigh and drop her head onto the bed. He moved his hand from under the bed and lay it on her head. "Hermione...get some rest..." He said quietly. She looked up at him and titled her head to the side.  
  
"When I wake up, we need to talk." she said, giving him one last serious look, before walking out, her feet moving quietly along the floor.  
  
Ron looked out the window, his mind focused on what lay ahead. The hard part was he wasn't sure. So much had happened and he could piece it all together. The window was open and a slight breeze touched his face. The cool air felt nice against his cheek. He shut his eyes and wished he had someone to talk to.  
  
In what seemed like an instant something disturbed his thought. He opened his eyes to see a quick flash of white and red flash in through the window. He focused his eyes onto the banister of his bed. In the center of the old piece of wood sat a small white owl, sprinkled with blood and dirt. Ron cocked his head a stared at the creature.  
  
"You're the little guy that visited my dorm!" he concluded, staring at it thoughtfully. The bird flew over to his side and nudged his hand.  
  
"Whooo" it purred.  
  
Ron signed, patting the owl on the head softly. "Long time no see little guy." He laughed to himself, and lifted the owl with his index finger. "Looks like you have gotten into some trouble just like Me." with a "you don't even know" look the owl flew quietly around the room.  
  
"You came at just the right time too! I really need someone to talk to!" He smiled as the owl came back to him and bit his finger lovingly.  
  
The companionship of the owl was more than anyone could imagine. Having something eat away at you isn't always the best way you want to spend your time. So of course for Ron, this was the best thing that had happened to him in weeks. The owl listened contentedly as if taking in every word. Often it would take a joy ride around the bed while Ron talked but it always returned to him, still listening. It would ever hoot and who during the "conversation".  
  
Ron talked about everything on his mind. EVERYTHING. He told "the owl" (who was not formally named yet) about seeing Sirius in Diagon Alley (and everything he was worried about with that matter). He explained meeting Ellie, and everything he thought on that matter as well. Even up at that very moment when Hermione left him, saying she wanted "talk to him soon". When he was finished he felt as if a great weight had been lifted.  
  
"Thank you..." he stopped looking the owl into its huge black eyes, "what is your name anyway?" he asked, patting the owl gently on the head.  
  
"Well thank you anyway little guy, that was a huge help" He sighed, slouching down in his bed.  
  
The owl..., who seemed about anxious, flew to the bed beside him. Ron looked over and shut his eyes momentarily. His eyes where heavy with sleep and he felt exhausted. Suddenly he heard a loud pop, opening his eyes quickly he saw something he would never have guessed...never dreamed or even imagined and all he could say was..."what.... What are you...doing here..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-  
  
Her big curious eyes twinkled as she hobbled down from the bed and reached Ron. "How did you..." he stopped, looking her over head to foot.  
  
She was white as a ghost, bruises and bloodstains all over her. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she had circles around her eyes. Her glasses, which had apparently been on at the time, were cracked and laying on the top of her head. Her hair was the only thing that had remained untouched. It was held up in a messy bun.  
  
He looked down at her leg and then back to her eyes. "Ellie...what has happened to you...and... The owl? What..." He stopped again seeing a smile extend across her face.  
  
"Hullo Ron." She started her voice weaker than Rons'. "There is much to be told, my dear friend, and little time to do it..." She sighed and lay her hand down onto his bed. "I have heard your story, and now you must here mine. And you may find, that they intertwine." She laughed and began her long dangerous story.  
  
"First," she laughed, "I better explain my owl "trick". Well...you see my friend Alex; she's just in-love with potions and making trouble. SO she of course had to try her animagi potion out! Well she left it in our room on afternoon, when she was finished with it. I was walking to get a my glasses and I tripped over her animagi book into the potion." She laughed again remembering the memory.  
  
"You're and animagi?" Ron asked, sounding interested.  
  
"Shhhhh! I'm an illegal one!" She sighed again, sitting on the edge of Rons' bed. "Not by choice, but I can change into a white owl, as you can see. It's fun at times, and very helpful as you will see."  
  
"Ellie...they think...they think I kidnapped you...as I told you...what happened, are you alight?" He looked at her worriedly as if she might disappear at any moment.  
  
"I'm OK...are you alight?" She smiled, looking up at his ginger hair.  
  
He nodded, taking his hands from under his bed and laying them on his side.  
  
"I was walking to potions...when it happened." Her voice got softer as if remembering a nightmare. "I was looking for you and harry to walk with. Suddenly someone came up behind me, and just hit me over the head...I don't remember much, you see I was knocked uncontious." she stopped and shivered." But when I woke up...I felt like I was empty...I was laying somewhere unfamiliar to me...although I knew I was still in the school, I was bruised and bloody...it was awful..." She stopped again, her hands trembling. "I looked down and I was laying in a puddle of it...blood...my own I could only guess...I looked about me...I was laying on some stairs, and... I don't really remember that much, but as I looked around I noticed her..." She stopped and looked at Ron with gleaming eyes.  
  
"Her who?" Ron asked, moving his hand toward hers' for comfort.  
  
She thought for a moment, "angel." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-  
  
Ron's face went white. Things began to click, but he was more confused than ever. Before he could say anything or even make another move, the door of the hospital wing flew open. Ellie dropped to the floor and Ron looked at the door. Hermione was panting slightly and glided to his side (the other side that Ellie wasn't on).  
  
"Ron!" she said quickly, "wait...was someone in here?"  
  
Ron looked down at Ellie quickly. "No?" he said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded, normally she would have investigated this, but she was too frantic to be "Hermione like."  
  
"Ron! Its Harry..."She slipped down in the seat beside him, hands on her cheeks, which were bright red. She took a breath while what she had said sank into Ron.  
  
Harry! Ron thought. Harry! I'm am the worst friend in the world! After all that had happened he had totally forgotten Harry! While he sat there thinking to himself about why he was such a bad friend Hermione hit his arm.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY YOUR BEST FRIEND IS GONE!" She looked at him with shock.  
  
"Hermione! I know! I'm just upset that I forgot...HES GONE? What are you talking about!" Usually things Hermione says go in one ear and sit there for a second, then he comprehends them.  
  
Something was heard on the floor next to Ron, and he glanced down there quickly. Ellie had made a little sound of terror after she heard Hermione.  
  
"What was..."Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nothing...Hermione WHERE is Harry!" Ron stomach started to churn, things were going to quickly again.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I was going up to the girls dorm to take a nap. I was in the common room and Harry came dashing down the stairs, something in his hand." She took a breath and leaned closer to Ron, looking at him hard. "I asked him where he was going, I personally thought he was going to visit you." She added, while wiping something from her eye.  
  
"Hermione...what did he say? Where was he going?" Ron's voice, although weak, became worried.  
  
"Ron...he got some letter...about..."She stopped looking at her hands. Ron remembered her hands doing that exact same thing...intertwining her fingers over and over.  
  
"Hermione, its OK...just...explain what happened" Ron's voice moved from a worried state to a calm one. He took her hands and rubbed them slowly, trying to comfort her. "Hermione tell me what happened, please."  
  
She took comfort in his words and started again. "He said he had to go...he said he had gotten a letter from someone...he was mumbling a lot..." She stopped again, looking out the window. "He said...that...he needed to find...S-" She stopped again, letting the tears filled eyes. "He said...that 'they' found S-" She stopped again...getting engulfed in sobs.  
  
Ron, who was totally lost, pulled her close. "Hermione, shhh...its OK...shhh" He said sweetly. Now extremely worried himself, he patted her head slowly.  
  
After a very short while, Hermione lifted her head and told Ron, with puffy red eyes, that she was going to get something to drink. He nodded as she left.  
  
"Ron" Said a muffled voice from the floor.  
  
"Yea Ellie?" He answered, slightly looking over the bed as she stood up.  
  
"Ron...I never got to finish my...er-story..." She looked at him, her eyes quiet red as well.  
  
"Yes...Ellie...but this is a bit more...well..." He looked for the word.  
  
"Ron...you don't understand...I know-" She stopped, because as she looked at the door, Hermione stood there with a wide-open mouth, suddenly she dropped her cup of water which toppled to the floor, spilling everywhere. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-  
  
"Hermione...its OK...its...let me..." Ellie's hands began to shake as she tried to explain herself.  
  
"RON...WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hermione slowly knelt down and picked up her, no empty, cup.  
  
"Um...Hermione...it's Ellie...she um...well...she really hasn't finished her story yet but..." Ron seemed nervous too, but he was more upset about Harry's disappearance.  
  
"Ellie...? How? What's going on?" Hermione's voice lowered as she rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
So Ellie began explaining what she had explained to Ron. She told Hermione about waking up on the steps and seeing Angel. "That's when it started getting weird." Ellie continued, Hermione now sitting across from her.  
  
"You think its just starting to get weird?" Ron asked her quizzically.  
  
Ellie laughed slightly then kept going. "Right...well then I saw her, Angel, leaning against a pillar that was close to the stairs. She was looking at me, glaring really, that's when she started to walk over." Hermione moved her hands from on her knees to the bed, watching Ellie's every move.  
  
"I knew Angel was evil from the start, hanging around with Malfoy and all" She sneered.  
  
"It gets worse...and I didn't even know how worse till is heard you!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Well she came over, she was holding something in her hand. I guessed a letter of sum sort. She stood beside me and looked down...Her eyes scared me...then she said." Ellie stopped, and she looked at Ron, then she closed her eyes. "She said, 'You stupid, clumsy girl! You attracted the WRONG person!' I didn't have any idea what she was talking about! And I wasn't about to ask her." She stopped again, opening her eyes and looking down at her feet.  
  
"I didn't have to ask though, she sat down beside me and continued. 'I mean...you would think your BEST friend would come looking for you! But NO!' Personally, I had thought she had gone crazy, and I was getting scared..." She lifted her head and Ron just sat there in a state of shock...listening.  
  
"I looked at her, a smile widening across her face...and I remember that she laughed. 'No bother though...because now everyone shall blame him!' Then she sighed and looked at me again. 'Your little red haired friend...Ugh...that poor prat! He'll be off to Askaban as fast as I can say Voldem-' " She stopped and shivered. "Well you know what she said. Anyway, well Ron I knew something had happened to you...I was so worried...! She laughed again, looking out past the pillar she had been leaning against before. "Malfoy, my darling you know, should be here any moment. He's going to help me with the rest of my plan since you messed it up! You stupid Prat! Oh well...I'll just leave you here...maybe they'll find you...maybe they won't...it doesn't matter to me either way...My sister will suffer no matter what I do!' Then she stood up."  
  
By this time, Ellie was shaking uncontrollably, Hermione had moved from one side of the bed to the other, trying to comfort Ellie. Ron, had sat up and was holding her hands, rubbing them (he had gotten good at that).  
  
"By.... By...that time...I was confused...and had no idea what was going on." She took another breath and Hermione wiped her eyes.  
  
"Its OK Ellie, keep going." Hermione said sweetly, letting Ellie's head, rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Well I saw Angel standing on the last step, and I heard loud footsteps down the hall. Before I could see the person who was coming Angel turned around and said, 'and you Screamed SO loud while you were out! Ugh! You're like a banshee! Gees!'" She stopped, and pulled her hands from Ron's to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Ellie...your who I head screaming! It was you!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up again.  
  
"Ellie...what does this have to do with Harry?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron and patting Ellie head gently.  
  
"Well..." She said softly, letting Ron take her hands again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-  
  
"Well what!" Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"Well...then I saw Malfoy enter the room, he didn't notice me on the stairs, he just went straight for Angel. I over heard them talking. Angel said something about how she needed to get this done for her father...And how this "Serious person" was in her care...and how it was such a good trap and such...I didn't really understand what they were talking about...I mean who cares about a "Serious person"? Lots of people are serious!" She stopped waiting to hear what they thought. "Well to make a long story a little shorter, they left me there...After a while I got back my senses and well..." She stopped, turning red. "And flew for help..." She looked at Ron, then to Hermione.  
  
Hermione, surprisingly didn't say a word, just kept patting Ellie's head and saying sweet comforting words. Then after a moment she stopped.  
  
"Did they say 'serious person' or just 'serious'" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Um.they just said 'serious' but that didn't make sense to me." She answered.  
  
Hermione just nodded looking at Ron. "Ron.that's what the letter was about.it was about Sirius.Harry said.He said that 'they' found him...that he need to find Sirius and that's what he was going to do...Oh Ron...its all a trap..."  
  
"Hermione...its OK...its going to be OK...we just...just have to find Harry." Ron tried to sound as hopeful as possible, but he wasn't convincing.  
  
It was quiet, all of the three thinking, then Hermione added, "oh Ron! Dumbledor is coming for you tomorrow!" She sounded extremely hopeless.  
  
"I have Ellie here for me." He said, trying to sound stronger than he was. The fact was he was scared. Very scared rather, plus he hadn't gotten out of bed for days, how was he going to just get up and walk out of the room.  
  
Ron sat, thinking, when something popped into his head. "Wonderful, I just can't wait till they find her! It's going to be great! I hope my sister is the first to know! That filthy trader!"  
  
"Wonderful, I just can't wait till they find her! It's going to be great! I hope my sister is the first to know! That filthy trader!" Ron said out- loud, "I over heard Angel saying that to Malfoy and that's when I got lost..."  
  
"Oh dear.What are we going to do."Hermione said, her voice beginning to crack.  
  
Ellie suddenly went white as a ghost and her hands began to shake madly.  
  
"Ellie?" Ron said, steadying her heads. "Ellie...are you all right? Ellie!"  
  
And all in one moment, breath drifted out of her as she collapsed to the floor. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-  
  
"Ellie!" Ron said, shifting to his side, looking down at her on the floor. She had gone pale, and she wasn't moving. Ron flew off the sheets. Then he stopped. He looked down at his legs; he was covered with dried blood.  
  
"Ew!" Hermione said, helping Ron down from the bed. "You really need to...er- get cleaned up?"  
  
Ron glared at her then sat slowly next to Ellie. She was in a crumpled mess on the hospital wing floor. Hermione picked her head up slowly and rested it on Ron's lap.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to get her some water...should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione implied.  
  
Ron looked down at Ellie. "No... Not yet at least"  
  
Time passed, but Ellie was still out cold. Hermione had fallen asleep beside her and Ron had fallen asleep, patting Ellie's head, which rested on his lap.  
  
--------  
  
He was running through alleyways, not knowing where to turn. All he new was he had to find the source of the screams. It was getting darker by the second and he could barley see the narrow roads, and cobblestones below him. Finally, after what seemed like forever the screams got louder. He turned a corner and saw...  
  
"Ron! Get up!" Hermione screamed, shaking him hard.  
  
"Ugh..." He groaned, looking up and blinking, Hermione I was about to find out the end to that dream! He thought to himself.  
  
Ellie was still lifeless on his lap, "Ron, look at Ellie" Hermione said quickly, her voice anxious and loud.  
  
He looked at her, so peaceful, yet her expression was full of sadness and dread.  
  
"She's looking paler! And Ron! Dumbledore should be here any moment; he's going to find Ellie here, knocked OUT! And still..." She stopped looking down at him, moving her gaze to the door. "Ron! We need to get out."  
  
"Hermione...do u think we are going to just waltz out of here carrying a girl most people think I kidnapped? Usually you're the logical one!" He looked up at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Oh get up you prat! Do you not even comprehend your situation! RON we have to FIND Harry!" Hermione began to shake, a mix between anger and anxiousness.  
  
"Hermione! Don't you think I want to look for him more than ANYTHING" His voice beginning to get to a higher level than normal. "BUT WE CAN'T! ITS IMPOSIBLE"  
  
"Ron...by now you should know nothing is impossible." With a quick flick of her wrist and a muttered spell, Ron watched Ellie begin to rise.  
  
"What..."Ron began with a sudden bit of awe, his anger subsiding.  
  
"Shhhhh! Oh I can't believe I'm doing this..." Hermione taped Ellie's head and muttered another spell. It looked as though Invisible liquid was flowing all over her as Ellie began to disappear.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Ron asked, getting a little worried that Hermione had gone off the deep end. "Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, If we want to find Harry, and get you out of danger we are going to," Ron watched her stop, as if looking for the right word "well we are just going to get out!"  
  
"Hermione...I don't even know if I can..."Ron looked up into her eyes, pools of blue hope.  
  
"Trust me." She whispered.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" He replied, giving her a grin. But, surprisingly, instead of glaring back at him, she took his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Ron, there's no time for jokes...we really need to get moving..." Hermione moved lightly, holding on to air, or rather holding on to what looked like air, but was really Ellie.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron asked, while he staggered behind her, a bit less gracefully.  
  
"I levitated her then...oh well its to complicated and we don't have time...Shhh!" He watched as she peered around the door of the hospital wing. His legs were stiff from lack of usage and he felt drained.  
  
"Miony...do we hafta leave now? Can't we wait just a ho-"He was cut of by her hand pressing up against his mouth?  
  
"Shh!" She whispered again. "I hear people talking...Hurry!"  
  
The two sped down the corridor toward the nearest corner where they stopped. Ron took over the job of holding on to Ellie while Hermione peered around the corner to see who was coming.  
  
"Oh dear..." Hermione whimpered, turning herself so she was leaning up against the wall. "Its them." And with that she slipped onto the floor as a heap of hair fell into her face. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-  
  
Ron, who was still holding on to Ellie, moved aside her fallen hair. "Hermione, its OK. Who's 'them'?" He said calmly.  
  
"Ron..."she began, getting up slowly. "Its Dumbledore, he's here already...there's no way we can get out!"  
  
"Hermione, but you just said-"  
  
"I KNOW what I just said! But Ron, I didn't think it through! How are we going to get out of the castle in the first place! Where are we going to go?" Hermione spat, turning red in frustration.  
  
Ron's thoughts turned to Ellie. Maybe she knew more...  
  
"Hermione get up...you were the one who knew we could do this...we just...we just have to get out...COME ON" Ron, with one hand holding Ellie's ankle and then other pulling Hermione up, staggered down the hall way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione stammered, now running alongside him.  
  
Ron didn't reply he just kept running. He could hear Dumbledore talking down the hall. The other wizards who had been there the day before were starting to get upset and yell, but as always the headmaster stayed calm. When they reached the stairs Ron stopped.  
  
"Hermione? How long does the 'invisible thing' work?" He asked, holding tighter to Ellie's sock.  
  
"It's NOT an 'invisible thing' and it works until I use a counter-spell, why?" She answered, getting some of her original sound back.  
  
"I just want to make sure we can get her out of it if she just suddenly wakes up." And with that the two sped down the stairs heading for the Entrance Hall doors.  
  
Down and down they went, with no conversation between them. Ron's mind was a blur, running down each step uncontiously, only thinking of finding Harry. When Ron could see the large doors that lead out of the school he began to think of one more thing. When was it? He had completely lost track of time...  
  
A sudden burst of cold air hit his face. The cool morning air caught him off guard as he stopped outside the doors of the ancient school. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-  
  
Snow was lightly falling on the grounds of Hogwarts that morning. Hermione stood just in front of Ron, her hair slowly becoming whiter. Ron, who was looking around him, smiled with delight.  
  
"It must almost be Christmas" He laughed, still holding on to Ellie.  
  
Hermione, whose mood had not changed to cheery with the sight of snow, sighed. "Ron do hurry!" she wined, grabbing hold of his robes.  
  
"Miony, could you use that counter-curse on Ellie? It's a really pity she should have to miss the snow just because she's fainted!" He asked sweetly, hoping she didn't notice he had called her "Miony".  
  
"If you will carry her AND if it will make you hurry!" Hermione answered, and with a quick flick of her wrist and a tap on faint girls head, Ellie's invisibility melted away. Hermione, realizing Ellie was still floating there, whispered another incantation so that she slowly drifted from levitation into Ron's arms.  
  
With that Hermione turned on her heel and sped off, Ron staggering close behind. After a few moments Ron, other than feeling cold and tired, began to think about where Harry could be. Then he realized Hermione and himself had no idea where to go and what to do.  
  
"Hermione," He finally asked, watching her stop and look at him angrily, "where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Hogsmead." She answered shortly, as if it was obvious.  
  
"Ahhh, and you were planning to tell me this when?"  
  
"When we got there." Then she smiled at him and continued.  
  
"When we got there..." He mumbled, following her still, " when we got there..."  
  
The snow around then began to get thicker, making it harder for them to see. Yet still they trudged on, never stopping. Soon they could see the familiar shops of Hogsmead, nestled in the freshly fallen snow. The closer and closer they got, the more anxious Ron got.  
  
"Ron...?"Said a weak and small voice from below him.  
  
"Oh! Ellie! Your awake!" Ron smiled, looking down at her face.  
  
"Ron...what's...what's going on?" She whispered shutting her eye's slightly.  
  
"Ellie...rest...we'll tell you once we get there..." Ron held her closer, noticing she wasn't even wearing her robes.  
  
"Where...?" She began, but her heavy eyelids fluttered momentarily as she weakened in his arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called, making her stop shortly.  
  
"What?" She replied, turning around and walking back to him.  
  
"Ellie woke up! But I told her to go back to sleep till we get to Hogsmead."  
  
"Good, but Ron if we keep stopping we'll never even GET there!" She said, her breath turning white in the cold.  
  
"Well I just thought you would want to know!" Ron argued, his face turning hot.  
  
"Ron...I'm sorry! Lets just keep going before we get into a fight"  
  
"Fine..." He muttered and continued trekking along in the snow. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-  
  
It was late afternoon when they finally reached Hogsmead. They were both covered in snow and exhausted as they walked into the 3 broomsticks. Ron, who was holding Ellie in his arms, stepped in first. He noticed it was full of people, none of whom noticed the red haired boy come in.  
  
"Come on Hermione." Ron whispered, helping Ellie stand. She staggered as she made her first few steps toward an empty booth.  
  
"Coming" Hermione answered, following behind. Her hair now covered in snow that was slowly melting onto her robes.  
  
Hermione and Ellie sat down while Ron ordered the butterbeers (with the little money Hermione remembered was in her pocket).  
  
Ron shut his eyes and smiled as the warmth of his drink began to emerge into his body, warming his toes. When he opened his eyes he saw two pairs looking back.  
  
Hermione started the conversation abruptly; "Ellie...Do u remember what happened before you fainted?"  
  
"Ahhh..." Ellie replied, sipping her Butterbeer slowly.  
  
"Hermione, I think we should explain to her what we are doing here first..." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Right, well," Hermione whispered so no one could hear there conversation "we are going to find Harry and bring him back to Hogwarts before he falls into Angel's trap."  
  
"Where is he going?" Ellie asked, her large eyes focused on her drink.  
  
"We don't know." Ron replied, watching her carefully. "We thought you might know."  
  
"I don't know anything." Ellie said quicker than she ment to. "About where Harry is going at least." She added, Ron noticed her hands rubbing together, a thing he noticed a lot of girls doing at times of nervousness. But he didn't have time to think about girls or at least girls in general.  
  
"What do you-" Ron began but Hermione leaned over and covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhh listen!" She breathed, looking over toward the bartender, whom was having a conversation with short cloaked man.  
  
"Aye" Said the bartender, handing the man a Butterbeer. "Was in here last night."  
  
"Was he now" The other man asked holding his drink in a dirty hand. "Where did he say he was going?"  
  
"Well, he didn't tell me exactly but he was mumbling about London and going off to save someone...the poor boy must just be in shock."  
  
"Shock of what?" Asked the cloaked man, leaning in closer to the bartender.  
  
"Look here, why are you asking so many questions?" His suspicious eyes darted around the room then back to his customer.  
  
"I am...a good friend." He replied, his voice getting lighted, with a little laugh at the end.  
  
"Oh well, I'm guessing that he is in shock of 'He-who-must-not-be-named'--"  
  
At that point Hermione broke in with "Fear of a name-" But Ron clasped his hand over her mouth. He knew they needed to hear the rest of the conversation, it would be vital to them.  
  
"--Back" The bartender finished, looking around his bar once more.  
  
"Ahhh do u truly believe he has come back?" The man said tapping his fingers on the table as if time was passing more quickly than he liked.  
  
"Well, I don't now really, but when Mr. Potter came in holding his broom I could see the look in his eyes. Something is the matter..." 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-  
  
The rest of the conversation drifted from Ron's ears as he grabbed Hermione's arms. "Harry's gone to London!" He said in a hushed voice. "He's gone to London and Flown on his broom! He's to bloody smart! How the bloody hell are we going to get to London!"  
  
"Slow down! I know I heard him! Ron some how we have to find at least two broom sticks! Oh what are we going to do!" Hermione, whose voice now was turning a tad frantic, turned to Ellie.  
  
Ron looked at her too. For the first time she was smiling, looking not at her Butterbeer but at Ron. The color in her face had come back and pieces of hair had fallen from her bun.  
  
"Ellie?" Ron looked at her as her wide eyes looked toward the door.  
  
"I think I can help!" She said almost humming; her voice still weak but had a more sweet tone.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her almost empty drink.  
  
"Let us enjoy our drinks and last bit of warmth and then deal with the journey ahead." Ron noticed her smile again, then sip more Butterbeer.  
  
They sat in the three broomsticks for a long time, even after their Butterbeer was long gone. They talked about O.W.L.s and how doomed they were when they were to get back. Never touching the subject of Angel or Sirius or even Harry. For they all knew that would be the only things on there mind the moment they stepped out the pub. And even as they got up out of the booth they talked off snow and Christmas, pushing the thought of never returning to the depths of their minds. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-  
  
Ron opened the door and a rush of cold air filtered in. Yet he was too warm inside to really feel it. He held the door allowing Ellie and Hermione to trudge past.  
  
"So..." Hermione said the moment the door shut, "how can you help?"  
  
"Well, we need brooms right?" Ellie asked, looked at her, her eyes starting to widen as they some times did. "Well I know where we can get them!"  
  
"And how do you know where to get brooms? We have no money we can't buy them." Ron looking around the empty streets of Hogsmead.  
  
The snow was falling softer now, and the streets had been cleared. They stood outside the 3 Broomsticks, huddled together, talking softly.  
  
"Alex and I stored 2 broomsticks in case of emergency a long time ago" Ellie began, looking around as well. "We hid them behind the 3 Broomsticks in a small shed." Then she started walking, her steps light, hardly making an indent in the snow.  
  
Ron watched her carefully, he noticed her long hair was getting speckled with snow. Hermione nudged him and he started after Ellie. After a few moments they reached a small shed behind the pub. It was covered in snow and had a small, oval lock, holding to rusty handles. The shed was made out of wood and stood alone.  
  
"It's locked." Ron said sadly, looking up at the sky. The snow fell on his face, melting instantly.  
  
"Since when has that stopped us?" Hermione spat, taking out her wand. "Alohamora" She whispered, and the lock dropped of the handles and into a soft pile of snow.  
  
Ellie took hold of one of the rusty handled and pulled forward. A long and loud creak came from the door, which seemed old and UN-kept.  
  
"Ahh!" Ellie exclaimed happily, pulling out two long broomsticks from the otherwise empty shed. "Here they are...I knew they would come in handy someday."  
  
"Nice job Ellie!" Hermione said, holding one of the brooms in her hand. "This is perfect!"  
  
Ron looked at the broomsticks. Slender and new, they were, and never been used. They wood seamed to gleam against the afternoon sun.  
  
"Hermione you take one" He said looking at Ellie, noticing her arms wilt to her sides as she handed the broom she was holding to him. "And I'll ride with Ellie, she still seems weak." He added, smiling at her.  
  
"Fine." Hermione huffed, her breath turning white in the frosty air. She mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, snow spaying from her feet in all different directions. Then she hovered in the air, waiting for the others.  
  
"I'll lock the gate," Ellie added, reaching down and drawing the lock out of the snow.  
  
Ron got on the broom, feeling the cool wood against his hands. It was a much better one than he had at home, and he looked forward to a fast ride. When Ellie hoped on behind him he kicked off from the ground and sped off into the cool air.  
  
"HOLD ON" He yelled to Ellie as he climbed higher and height, Hermione following right behind. And as he felt her arms clasp around his waste, his ears, cold as they were, began to feel a bit warmer. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-  
  
Ron loved to watch Harry fly skillfully on his broom, because Harry was a great flyer. Ron wasn't (so he thought), and never really did much of it. But now as he flew threw the air, wind pounding on his face, he understood the reason Harry loved it so much. Ron felt as if no word could describe his feeling. His heart fell at ease and for the first time, he had forgot his fears, his pains, and his problems. And all he worried about was whether the snow melting on his face was dripping onto the cool wood of the broom.  
  
Ellie made a whimper from behind him, squeezing his stomach tighter.  
  
"Ellie are you all right?" Ron asked, making his voice loud so she could here him.  
  
"I'm fine...its just the snow is stinging my face" She replied, making her voice tower above the ongoing wind.  
  
"Just hide behind me" He yelled darting behind Hermione so she could lead the way.  
  
Ellie made no answer; she just hugged him even tighter and buried her face into his back. A rush of red flushed his ears and cheeks as he rode on.  
  
He didn't know how far it was to London. He didn't even know where in London they were going, but he pressed on. Following Hermione, and occasionally swerving around her, just to see her tilt her eyes in his direction and give him a look.  
  
Midway through the trip Ron thought about when Ellie had fainted. He knew he was going to have to think about it sometime and he thought this was the right time to do it. Ron knew she had to know more that she told them, and maybe that scared her. He didn't know, but what he did know was he had to find out what that was before they landed. Gathering his courage he decided he was going to ask her.  
  
"ELLIE" Ron yelled, hoping she could hear him. The wind had gotten stronger and the snow was falling more thickly.  
  
There was no answer for a moment then suddenly she replied with a "yes" and he noticed her voice was quieter than before.  
  
He turned his head so he could speak into her ear. "I just wanted to know what made you faint back in the hospital wing." Ron asked, looking forward again so he could see where he was going.  
  
Ron waited for a few moments; each one seemed longer than the next. The he felt her lean forward so her lips just brushed against his hear.  
  
"Ron...I remembered something...something that Alex had told me long, long ago. "She stopped, as if looking for her words very, very carefully. "She told me that she came from...a family..." Ron turned to look at her, his face scrunching up and his eyebrow raising.  
  
Ellie continued ignoring his look. "She is from a family of people...who don't exactly do the nicest things..." Ron saw her looking down at the small houses that passed below them. They were hardly noticeable because of the thick snow and fog, which in their case was good, so muggles couldn't see them. Then she looked up. " Ron...Alex is...well...she's a Riddle." 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-  
  
Ron let go of the broom and just looked at her. He was astonished, lost for words, and his mind was blank. Suddenly he realized they were falling, very quickly, through the air. He grabbed the broom and shot back up, so he was next flying next to Hermione again.  
  
"What!" He finally gasped, finally regaining control. "She's a what?" Still not fully understanding what Ellie had told him.  
  
"She. Is. A. Ri-dd-le." Ellie said slowly. "But she left when she could and came to live with me."  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy then turned back to look where he was going and Ellie continued. "She never told me at first...but then again, she is always a very secretive person." Ron could feel her warm breath against his ear as she stopped to think.  
  
"She never talks about the month she spent in Azkaban...Or her family...or anything" Ellie rambled on apparently not realizing what she had just said.  
  
"She was in AZKABAN?" Ron yelled, letting go of the broom again and dipping a couple feet. Hermione kept sending him looks, as he flew back up next to her.  
  
"Well...yea..." Ellie whispered. "Only for a month, they accidentally thought she committed a crime that Angel really...anyway it was a big mistake and she ended up staying for a month. Until they finally proved her innocent."  
  
She moved nervously behind him. "Anyway, her sister has always been out to get her...and that's why I fainted because I finally realized that Angel was doing all this to get her back. All though, getting Harry and this 'serious' person involved is beyond me."  
  
Ron could feel her hair against his cheek and a flutter went through him. She was right though, why would Angel bring Harry and Sirius into it? And why was she trying to get back at Alex. He looked out toward Hermione and wished she was sitting behind him so he could tell her everything. He smiled when he saw her wavy hair hushed with little white snowflakes.  
  
Why am I thinking this? He thought, I have more important things to worry about! 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-  
  
The rest of the ride was set in silence. Ellie would moved uncomfortably every once and a while, and Ron would dip under Hermione's broom and pop up on her other side, making her swerve in fright. But after what felt like years in the air. Finally the tiny lights of London had shown through the clouds ahead. Ron watched Hermione begin to lower herself down closer to some trees. They were near the city now, and could see tall buildings looming in front of them. Ellie's grasp loosened around his waste, as he lowered himself to be level with Hermione. They both hovered in the air until finally Hermione spoke out.  
  
"Ron...I think we should lower into theses tree's here." Hermione pointed down to the tree's below her. "So muggles can't see us." She concluded, looking up at him.  
  
"OK" He answered. He wanted to tell her that obviously that was the reason, but getting into another silly argument wasn't a good idea right now. Especially with them floating in the air. Hermione leaned forward and disappeared into the white trees. Just when Ron had started to lean forward he heard a loud scream.  
  
Ellie's grasp tightened as her heard her whispering "oh no. Hermione..." Without another thought he dived into the trees.  
  
It was dark in the small forest. He could hardly see where he was going and snow from the canopy was constantly falling though. Slowly he made his way though the branches, looking vigorously for Hermione. It had gotten quiet, and a slight wind made the trees tremble.  
  
"HERMIONE" He yelled, now becoming more frantic. Dispite the cold silence the wind had picked up which made it harder to hear. Below him he thought he could hear a slight groan and maybe some movement. He made his way down though the branches, They got thinner and thinner and he started to see an outline.  
  
"HERMIONE" Ron yelled again, not expecting an answer, a groan maybe, but not an answer.  
  
"Ron? Is that you up there?" Hermione answered, she sounded out of breath.  
  
Ron, stopping himself from using sarcasm said "Yes Hermione, its me! Are you OK?" As he got lower he could see her lying on the ground. Her broom was cast aside and she was holding her wrist.  
  
When his feet touched the ground he sprang towards her, Ellie right behind. He fell to his knees, his red hair falling into messy places on his head. He looked at Hermione. She was covered in dirt, little pieces of twig in her hair. Her skirt was torn and her robes were drawn around her. She held her left wrist in her right hand, pain stricken across her face.  
  
"Ron...I'm fine." She winced in pain and Ellie sat beside her hugging her.  
  
"Yea Hermione your fine...and Fluffy was a friendly puppy?" He enjoyed seeing a smile spread across her face. "What happened" He sat in front of her taking her wrist and looking at it.  
  
"I fell, not to far, and landed on my wrist. I Hit a branch on my way down and slipped from my broom." She looked over at the broom, lying to the side of her; it was fine besides some minor scratches.  
  
"Forget about the broom, how is your wrist?" He held it gently in his hand, looking down.  
  
"Its fine." She repeated, trying to pull it away from his grasp and winced again.  
  
"Hermione it's not fine! Now let me see..." He put his hand to his chest and felt his tie, lopsided on his neck hanging down into long pieces. "Ahhh, here we go" He took his tie off and wrapped it around her wrist, tying it lightly. "Now you can feel better and show Gryffindor spirit" He smiled, hoping it would help.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, drawing her hand away from his.  
  
"Ron I didn't know you knew first aid." Ellie said, helping Hermione to her feet.  
  
"I don't" he laughed. He lifted up his broom and Hermione's and the 3 headed on, hoping they were going toward, not away, from London 


End file.
